


Eggnog

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eggnog, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, its gross, they're being tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. johnson is a cruel woman who tortures Will and Hannibal with eggnog<br/>Written for tumblr's Hannibal Advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Hannibal resisted gagging around another mouthful of eggnog and wondered how anyone would serve only eggnog as refreshment at a party. Briefly he considered turning Mrs. Johnson into a brisket for Will's upcoming birthday but quickly vetoed the idea as he was sure Will wouldn't appreciate an eggnog flavored meal; that had to be her sixth mug of it. Beside him Will did gag and mirror his thoughts.

"Eggnog is disgusting."

Hannibal hummed his agreement and reached over to run his hand over Will's back.

"Though," Will conceded, "all in all it’s not that bad."

Hannibal shot him a look. "It's mostly rum."

"That's why it's not that bad." Will laughed

Smiling softly Hannibal leaned over to nuzzle at his husband jaw.

"You know," Will offered "I could fake being sick and we could go home, throwing up wouldn't be that hard actually considering how much I've drank."

"I would prefer it if you didn't potentially get hurt making yourself sick. Though if I have to drink another mug of this atrocity it may not be you throw--"

Just then dear Mrs. Johnson was making another round with her dreaded pitcher.

"Oh dearies, you nearly finished your glasses let me top those off for you! Doesn't it just get you in the holiday season?"

Smiling she refilled their mugs with more eggnog before puttering off to the next guest. Will and Hannibal looked mournfully into yet another helping of the infernal drink, then each other both silently agreeing if they never had to drink eggnog again it would be too soon.

"Head to the bathroom and start your act, I'll go make something up for our host. If you do actually get sick I'll make you tea with honey when we get home."

Will kissed his cheek and stood up. "Aye aye captain."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
